


Second Chances

by marvelhottie2



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Horny Natasha, Horny Steve, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Moaning, Rough Kissing, break ups, make ups, relationship revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelhottie2/pseuds/marvelhottie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can never be friends with someone you once fall in love with."</p><p>He left her for a reason, and when he comes back, there's no more love left for him. The night is still young and perhaps Steve can fix things with her. But the sun rises early for her to decide. Natasha is at fault as well. Her stubbornness and pride are the ones in between them.</p><p>Both sides are too childish to act as adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Softly and gently, Natasha let herself be comfortable on her couch, tears stained her cheeks, and sniffling sounds can be heard from time to time. A soft sound escapes from her mouth and she curls herself to hug herself, squeezing a pillow between her.

Fortunately, she slept. She dreamed nothing about anything except a dark dim background. At least, it’s far better than dreaming about blood and black.

Steve fumbles with his keys to her apartment. He’s still wondering about the words he’s going to say, on how he’s going to say goodbye. It’s going to hurt both of them. The warmth inside his chest is turned into ice. He took a step backwards to he shakes his head before going in.

His icy eyes roams every inch of the hallow space that welcomed his presence until he spotted Natasha’s fiery red hair. The distinct rumbling sounds of the television distract him from the moment of silence. Everything was dark, except from the fading light from the TV, and maybe form the moon’s borrowed light. But he can see Natasha’s face clearly, the dry tears and clamped eyelashes, flushed cheeks and soft sobbing. No matter where he turns his head, he can still hear her sobs and the image of her crying face,

He found himself kneeling in front of her, his fingers are barely touching her cheeks, feeling the hotness and the smoothness at the same time. The TV died when he found the remote, silence fills his ears.

“I am sorry Nat, I have to do this for you.” He whispers, afraid of waking her. “I’ll be back, I promise Natasha.”

Steve carries her towards her bedroom, softly cradling her on his arms. He stares at her for a very long moment. He won’t be seeing her for a while, and picture is still different from her actual face. He sat down on the edge of the bed, setting her on his lap and leaning her head on his chest. He could never deny the unshed tears on the corners of his eyes, the pain in his chest is starting to spread all over his arms, he needs to move fast before she wakes, and before he changes his mind.

He buries his nose on the crown of her head, kissing her softly and tenderly. Steve’s eyes flutter down when the familiar scent of her hair tickles his nose, every time he breathes it in, it is always a new sensation. God, he misses her already.

“Steve.” Natasha mumbles in her sleep, she buries her face on the crook of his neck, and her hand grips on his shirt. “I am sorry.”

Steve takes in a sharp breath. “No, shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay Nat.”

He shifts his arm that is under her waist to pull her closer to him. He kisses her forehead lightly, grazing the tip of his nose on the coarse hairs below her hairline. His free hand is placed above the hand that is on his shirt. Steve carefully unclasp her fingers on the cotton so that he can lace his fingers on hers. He kisses her knuckles, fingers are running circles above her hand.

Gleaming blue eyes darted on her mouth that is tightly close and firm, this would be the last time he could touch it. He leans in, slightly brushing, his ghostly touch send shivers across Natasha’s spine until Steve finally presses their lips together. The kiss was soulful, intimidating and flawless. Without Steve’s knowledge, she was kissing him back. She opens her mouth, slightly dabbing her tongue on his bottom lip. Her hand is on the nape of his neck, pulling closer and deepening the kiss. Steve gives in to the kiss. He tilted her body and pins her down on the bed.

Steve peppered kisses on her jaw and Natasha was huffing with air, moaning helplessly. He pins both of her hands above her head with one hand. He stops himself and remembers what he came there for.

“You’re going on a mission?” she asks beneath him.

He nodded, dumbly. “I’ll be out for a while, Natasha.” He let her hand go and sit on the edge of the bed again with Natasha lying on it. 

“What is it about?”

Steve wishes he didn’t hear that. There’s no choice, no point in lying because she is practically a lie detector herself, no point in avoiding the question because she is too persistent. 

Steve leans closer to her again, kissing her red lips one last time before he jolts his hands to capture hers. Her eyes went wide as he handcuffs one of her hands on the headboard of her bed. He quickly stands up and stepped away at her. Natasha kneels on her bed, trying to free herself from the cuffs.

She glares at him, but it was melted when she saw the tears streaming down on his face.

“What’s going on Steve? Let me go!” her last word was broken by a hard sob she didn’t knew coming.

Steve regrets seeing her like this, crying and helpless because of him. When he was too near to her that she can touch him, she punches him on the chest, barely hurting him. Natasha pulls him closer, crying more than she can.

He cups both of her cheeks and kisses her deeply. “I am sorry, I have to do this.” He kisses her again. “You have to understand me, Nat.” and again. “I love you, I love you so much I’ll be back I promise.” He kisses her face as if trying to soothe her pain, but it didn’t work. Hot and smoky tears are still running down from her glassy eyes.

“Steve we can fix this.” She tries to explain to him but he lets her go and steps backwards, touching the door handle. “Don’t leave me please, I am scared without you.”

Darkness slowly encloses her room, and the only thing that is left burning is her hope. She wonders if he ever comes back, and she wonders if he still wants her.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.

Several months have passed and she is still asking the same questions to herself all over.

Why did he left?

It’s not just a mission, she knows, but she feels terrible especially when it seems like he doesn’t trust her. Trust is the foundation of their relationship, though they don’t have an exact label of what they are. They are friends, but they love each other more than that and they know it. They flirt like lovers, make love, or fuck senselessly.

There are times when she misses him so much that she has to get herself off a couple of times with his name on her lips. 

Natasha plants her face on her palms out of embarrassment from the things running in her mind. She has to work because it is what she is supposed to do in her office. A rumor says that he’ll be returning, but as the stubborn person she can be, she’s not the one who’ll approach.

She knows they fought in the first place that day. They were compromised on their latest mission together, she almost got killed and he almost got shot. They threw words that they never knew it would come out, and he left when a call knocks on the door.

The only thing that Natasha could do was to weep and sleep in her apartment, unsure on how things will turn out. She was indeed surprise when she found him in her bedroom, slowly kissing her while she was asleep. It could have been a make-up sex, but it turned out to be different. He left and he promise he’ll be back, but she’s so piss at him for leaving her like that.

When the door in her office opened, she thought she’d slide through her desk. He was standing almost in front of her, but Steve just stared blankly at her as he slowly, torturously closes the door behind him and locks carefully.

He isn’t in his suit, but he’s in one of his tight shirts and pants that he always ended up tearing. There’s no sign of injury in any part of his body, he’s completely clean and he probably wears perfume for the purpose of his intention. 

Again, he stares at her as she stands up to meet his gaze. The moment she stepped toward him, she tries her best to bring her hand up to his face to slap him but he ended catching her wrist between his fingers.

Her eyes were wide in shock when she realizes that he has memorized how fast she is and how strong she was, and nothing irritates her more than being so predictable to someone. Natasha pulls her hand free, but his grip is so tight that might leave bruises later. 

Without any warning, he successfully pulls her near his chest to press his lips hard against hers. She whimpers in surprise and she tries to pull away as her mind dictates, but her body wants it more than she ever thought. It was her chance of getting the real thing rather than just imagining it. But no, she cannot let herself to give in in her guilty pleasure.

A little space was created when she pulled back to gasp for breath. When she looks up at him, she saw her own reflection on his dilated eyes and his hungry lips devoured hers once again. All she could do was to grip his shoulders and biceps while his hands are stroking the small of her back and on her hips. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she presses her lips hard on his.

He licks inside her mouth and she played her tongue with his until both are moaning helplessly. Steve kisses her jaw and cheek, until he finally reached her gorgeous neck. Her mouth opened and her face is contorted with pleasure. She cannot believe how turned on she is just by kissing.

His other hand found her ass and the other crawls on her stomach going to her ribcage. “Ah, baby.” Natasha whimpers.

_He left you alone, and comes back like this._

It finally slapped her. She’s angry, but she’s letting herself to be in deep pleasure. So she pulls away and buries her face on her hands, scooting away from him as possible. Natasha wipes her face and mouth with the back of her hand and runs it to her hair to think. Steve was just standing because he got the message she was conveying.

He was starting to sweat terribly. Steve purses his lips and opens his mouth to talk. “Nat I-“

“Where have you been?” She blurted out.

Her eyes are icy, sad and full of disdain. Lips are firm and her fists are clenched tightly on her hips and on her side. Steve couldn’t tell if she’s about to cry or not, if she would, she’ll probably put her tears back in her green eyes if it is possible.

He couldn’t look at her in the eyes without having the urge of hugging her to console her sorrows. Steve misses her so much. He only wanted to smell her, to taste her and to feel her warm presence. If he could only have things the way it were.

“It’s a classified mission, Nat.”

“You could have at least told me that so I wouldn’t be crying and waiting like a fool.” Natasha scowls. “You know that when you left, I thought you were running away from me because of that damn argument.”

“Our argument doesn’t have anything to do with me leaving.” He gulps when he looks at her again. “Just as I have said, I left because of a classified mission.”

“I fucking know now that it’s a classified mission, you don’t have to repeat it I am not retarded. What I cannot understand is-“she turns away to wipe a tear out of the corner of her eye. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did tell you!”

“You didn’t say what it is about! I don’t care if the mission is classified to the authorities and to you. The point is we tell each other everything since we have started this unlabeled relationship.” She steps closer to him to get a closer look.

Steve didn’t spat back. He tried to relax his shoulders to release the tension between his neck and his body. He doesn’t want this bickering to end differently. “The mission was about a 73 year old HYDRA ship found in the shore of Norwegian Sea and it is believed that it was once use by the Johann Schimdt. It was concluded that he was alive but fortunately, the information was false since a HYDRA agent was captured who turned out to be the one who give the information. Everything is fine now.”

Her eyes and lips were still the same and Steve realized that he hasn’t convinced her yet.

His veins were filled with anger now. “The reason why I didn’t tell you about it is because I know you will want to go with me.”

Her ears tingled when she heard what he has said. “And that is supposed to be a problem? I am your partner for fuck’s sake Rogers what is the matter with you?” she poked his chest for emphasis.

His hands were in the air because he doesn’t know where to place them. He only tried to protect her, and here she was, exasperatedly spreading her arms and pressing her lips together.

“I didn’t want you to go with me because I just want to protect you.” He said rather calmly and she grins unconvincingly. “I know how you work. You are too reckless when you fall in place and you might just kill yourself.”

The thing that he was implying with his sentence was about trust. He said that he was doing it to protect her, but to Natasha, he did it because he didn’t trust her, yet. Trust is everything to Natasha, and if she can’t have it, well…  
Natasha’s anger was replaced with dejection and misery. Her hand wipes the underside of her redden nose as a blast of tears were starting to come out.

He thought she was ignoring him when suddenly her feet were more interesting than him. Steve heard a soft sound of a sob. Natasha was holding back but the tears just flow from her eyelids. He cups her cheek, rubbing circles around it and wiping the translucent tears away. He was almost melted at the sight of his beautiful girl weeping. He kisses her forehead and rubs her shoulders but her tears came harder.

“You trust me as your lover, but you cannot trust me as your partner in the line of work.” She rubs her eyes with her palms harshly that she’s seeing contrasting swirls above her eyes. “From the very beginning, I have no business being protected by you.”

“Nat please-“

“I cannot commit myself to someone who cannot trust me, Steve.” She says. Natasha looked up to meet his eyes with his light dry ones, her eyebrows are held to a high plane. “I love you, but I just can’t stay like this.”

His hand fell from her face and if he could only bleed internally, he could have now. “We are not even in a relationship, and you are breaking up with me? I don’t know what we are Natasha. Friends with benefits? Fuck Buddies?”

“We are nothing more than a relationship and less than friends Steve, but I cannot be together with you if it would just damage us both.” She spats.

“You want everything over just because I tried to protect you?”

“Protecting me form despair doesn’t count, Rogers.”

He grunts in anger and turn his back against her. He pinches the bridge of his nose and scowls at himself in disbelief. Steve couldn’t believe that everything will disappear just because of that tiny mistake he did. He is not perfect nor does she, but the difference between them is she kept her promise and he didn’t, unexpected from the super soldier himself.

“Okay then.” He whispers quietly. “I still love you though.”

He squeezes his fist in a tight ball. He wanted to punch something, the wall perhaps or the door. But he could never hurt her, physically he presumes. The skin on his neck dampens, and the cold breeze of silence sends shivers on his back. It was a cue, a cue for him to leave.

His nostrils felt tension as he hold his tears inside his eyes. Heart is not in pace, even his breathing falters. Steve licks his lips to wet them and faces Natasha again.

They met eyes, hers dry and his wet. He made his last glance and unlocks the door to depart himself from her office. 

Natasha exhales uncontrollably and stifles a sob.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, they say. Steve never realize how difficult it was until he figure out that he can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.

She woke up from the light streaming through her blinds. Natasha blinks a couple of times before sitting up. The last thing she remembers was the taste of her toothpaste in her tongue when she brushed her mouth vigorously.

The memory of Steve lingers on her skin and she shivers. They kissed, and Natasha was teary eyed when she remembers how they ended up. They are over, they are officially over.

The thing that she's afraid of is how their situation can affect their working relationship. No one knows about them, especially the team, unless they found out.

She took a shower and let water cascade her. The water was icy cold, but she didn't care. Her skin was numb, and she can taste the bitterness in her mouth that came out of nowhere. 

Natasha wraps herself with the towel and went to get dressed. She was in her underwear and bra when she saw herself in the mirror. Her clavicles are bulged outward, she also spotted the outline of her ribs on her sides. She lost too much weight from the past few months out of hatred and need.

She ignored it and dressed completely to go to work.

⭐⭐⭐

He grew impatient with all of the files on his table. Work was suppose to distract him from the events of yesterday, but it seems to be the one which is responsible of his depression and angst. Life got harder when most of the responsibilities fall on to him, and life got harder when Natasha is basically gone. 

A breath escapes his mouth and he was surprised with how it sound. He rubs the edge of table with his thumb as he let his thoughts come to him. It was all flowing down on him and it makes his chest heave with disappointment.

Steve slams his hands on his desk to stop himself from overthinking things, but something just came up in his mind. He's going to get her back, he's going to get Natasha back, whatever it takes. Although the possibilities of success is making him squirm in his seat, he has to try. She's all that he have, he cannot lose her.

He looks down in between his elbows and the paper says Scott Lang. A thief who was released a few months ago from prison and who happens to be possessing the Pym Particle that Hank Pym have invented. They needed a guy like him to be in the team, but that would likely be impossible since Tony Stark is in the Avengers. 

The side of Scott Lang wouldn't want to give any information to any of a Stark since the Pym Particle is a revolutionary experiment that could change the flow of human life. Steve couldn't blame them, he could still remember on how Tony have created Ultron and almost erased the human race.

But of course, there's no harm in trying.

"Captain Rogers?"

The appearance of the person he had in mind stunned him, and he wheeled himself to stand up to greet the visitor. Scott Lang shook his hand with a smile of gratitude. Steve gestures to the empty seat in front of his desk but the man insisted to stand.

"It's an honor to meet you Sir. And I apologize for stealing the prototype signal decoy, Hank Pym made me do it. And about beating an Avenger-" 

Steve's mouth opened. "It's alright."

Scott looks down."Listen, umm, I know why I am here, Captain Rogers, but I can't accept the offer."

"It's because you are practically surrendering yourself and your suit to the Avengers, especially to Stark, I know."

"You got it alright. Besides, I am not the one who owns the suit, Hank does, and his daughter Hope-"

"Would object as well."

The dark headed woman who was mentioned peered behind Scott Lang that surprised both of the men. From the strong stand and firm facial expression, Steve could say that she has some similarities with Natasha. Both are strong willed, capable and independent. It would be great if Natasha would get along with a female friend because it seems that she doesn't have any. She can't get along with Maria, or with anybody in SHIELD.

Hope Pym gave him a strong look before talking again. "Me and my father would do anything to protect the Pym Particle. If Scott joins the Avengers, we are literally giving everything away. I am sorry Captain Rogers."

Steve was slightly aware he hadn't give a formal announcement of her presence, but that might be too late for now since the pair are not likely to give in to his request.

"I know I may sound desperate at the moment, but I just want it to be clear that we want your help, not the Pym Particle." Steve says.

"That would not be possible when Tony Stark is around." Hope says.

"Okay, I don't want to interrupt, but I feel like I am slightly ignored now." Scott raises his palms.

Hope glares at him. "You are not helping, Scott."

Just as Steve was about to open his mouth to speak, another interference occurred. This time, the mentioned Tony Stark and much to his surprise, Natasha Romanoff appeared in his office with a terrific job of making his heart race. It would be such a huge chaos.

"I really feel bad that the cause of the failure of this offer would be me when I am practically doing nothing." Tony says with amusement.

"That's what you always say which is actually the reciprocal of what you doing behind our backs." Natasha spats.

She can see Steve at the corner of her eyes. He is observing her, in a matter of minutes. Natasha could have left this part of the job to him, but she knows how soft he is and she also found out that Stark is going to have a surprise appearance in this confrontation.

"Listen, I am not interested with the Pym Particle or with those ants or insects." Tony said. "Please don't assume anything."

Hope scoffs. "I am sorry, I think you are practically being rude."

"Hope." Scott warns.

"You can describe my honesty with any word but rude, Hope Pym."

"Hey, Stark, quit it." Steve says.

He raises his eyebrows at him. "What is it Rogers? I am just defending my case here. I just want to say that I am not interested with the Pym Particle."

"That's enough, all of you."

All heads turn to her, and on the bright side, everyone listened. Natasha always manages to keep the silence and to flush the ferocity away. If she wanted the position of being the leader of the Avengers, Steve could have given it to her because she have the qualities of a good leader, but she never wanted it.

"If Scott and Hope or even Hank Pym doesn't want to work with us, then so be it." Natasha turns to Tony. "Stark, it's not anybody's fault people can't entrust their technology with you, sometimes you can be an eyesore-" he was about to say something but, "-and your argument is invalid."

"We are leaving then." Hope then, breaks the silence. She grasp the hand of Steve and shook it before turning to Tony to shake his hand as well. They exchange awful looks before turning to the red head.

Natasha takes her hand. "Thank you for your cooperation, we are still open for the possibility of changing your minds."

"It's a pleasure, Natasha Romanoff." She smiled a bit and Natasha returned it with a smirk.

Scott followed her lead and shook their hands for formality. They left their premises in a rush with Hope Pym dragging Scott Lang along with her, and Natasha never felt smaller, she was in Steve's office after all, saved the fact that Tony is still there between them.

"I am throwing a party if they become Avengers." 

"No, Stark, you are not throwing any party for anyone." Steve growls.

"I was grilled by your girlfriend, Rogers. She embarrassed me with full force, you should give this to me." 

Steve's heart race when the mention of the word girlfriend erupted in his eardrums. Oh, how he wish she was his. How he wish to see her smirk at him at that moment, but he will never get that he presumes.

"She does have a point." She always have a point, Steve  wanted to say. "Could we please mind some other's business?"

"Ha, so she is your girlfriend." Tony scratches his chin. "You know, before the both of you could still press me down on the floor, can you please fix your relationship. Seriously, you think that I don't know anything about it, this past few months?"

Natasha just wanted to shrink.

"It's obvious, guess not all secrets can be hidden." He sighs deeply. "I'll be on my way."

"Don't use your all of your vocabulary in one sentence, Stark." Natasha says.

"Then I'll keep that in mind if the two of you would stop batting each other's eyes." 

Tony took one last glance at their direction before starting to stride off of Steve's office. 

Natasha has the urge of following his exit, but the look of Steve made her froze in her place. When he went to the door, she thought he was going to leave as well, but she was not expecting him to close and lock the door behind him.

"We need to talk." He said in a growl.

"There's nothing to talk about." Natasha said.

She jumps a little when his fist slams the surface of the door without boring a hole. Steve faces her, eyes on flames as if he was about to attack her. "I thought you were smart. I know everybody can be an idiot, but Natasha, you are abusing the privilege."

"If I am an idiot then I don't know what you'll call yourself, Rogers."

"Don't call me Rogers." Natasha gasped when he held his hand on her face to cup her cheek. His hand was cold, but still gentle, and she whimpers a little when he leans in. "I don't understand why things have to turn this way. We can fix this, Natasha."

She looks down to avoid his pleading blue eyes. When she didn't reply, he continued.

"I trust you for the love of God, I do. If you think that I am degrading you-"

"Yeah that's what I feel." She finally said. "Especially now."

Natasha slap his hand away and hurriedly reached out for the door. The handle was just as cold as her shoulders that she felt no difference. She stepped out and momentarily stopped when she heard him say.

"If I can't get you back by my words, I'll get you back in some other way."

She finally left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in Twitter
> 
> @romanoff-rogers


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Natasha apologizes to the poor Steve Rogers who has been trying to reach out for her.

Natasha has been sleepless after that encounter. When she rolled over the bed, it seems it is too cold and big for her, even the bed sheets couldn't cover her from the cold ambiance of the room. She can’t deny how she misses Steve. She knows she's wrong, but she couldn’t bring herself to him to apologize.

Natasha's stupid pride and standards are the hindrances in her life. But in that very night, with her filed nails digging on her palms, she chose to put those hindrances down for him. She tried to sleep again, but cold sweat breaks into her. Waiting too long for the morning to come is impossibly unbearable for her.

It's one o'clock in the morning and she showered relentlessly with the icy water running on her pale skin. She let herself give on with the moment until she surrenders to her will. She dressed herself and left with her car keys.

Still, she doesn't know what to say to him. Natasha thinks of the words to say, but with her mixed up thoughts, she ends up being nervous that her teeth clamps on each other.

⭐⭐⭐

It was nearly 2 in the morning and Natasha found herself in front of the apartment door of Steve. She was panting and sweating just a little. Though she was there to talk to him, she can't find a muscle to move to knock or to pick the lock. Something inside her told her not to. Who would be pleased to be waken up in 2 in the morning to hear an apology? That would be Steve for sure. Besides, he is a heavy sleeper that he won't probably hear her knocking.

But she's here. She can't go back and she wouldn't. There's no sign of regret when she jiggled the handle and picks the lock with a pin from her hair, though her heart is thumping against her rib cage.

A lot of possibilities came in her mind. What if Steve was behind the door the whole time, or what if he isn't there? She shook her head a couple times as if to clear her head.

She broke the silence inside his apartment with a loud creak of the door. Natasha sighs as she scans her surroundings finding no sign of Steve Rogers.

He must be in his bed.

Slowly walking towards the room of the super soldier, Natasha catches herself smiling when she found Steve silently sleeping in an upright position with his hand on his forehead.

Natasha drags a stool beside his bed and leans downwards to have a closer look at his face. She trails her fingers on his chest and he breathes out slowly. Her hand cups his cheek and slowly massages it with her fingers, running slow circles and soft pinches.

The redhead couldn't resist kissing his lips softly, tasting his venomous mouth. Steve pursed his lips and snores lightly and Natasha runs her other hand on his hair. She misses him so much. She could have forgiven him and have him in that day.

She softly smiles as she stares at his sleeping face. He was in peace and he is relaxed. Natasha can't break his rest with her stupid sorry, so she decided to tell him tomorrow. 

She presses a kiss on his cheek before deciding to leave. Just before she could walk away, a large hand grips her wrist and she yelps in surprise and turns to look at Steve who has his eye lids drooping on his blue eyes.

He stirred from his slumber and sleepy said, "Tasha?"

Natasha shushed him and slowly leans Steve back on his bed and let him surrender under her caress. It wasn't that difficult to put him back to sleep, so she left immediately without a sound.

⭐⭐⭐

No one could be as stressed as Steve at the moment. He swears that she was there in that morning. Her hair is disheveled just a little, green eyes glimmering with a reflection of the moon's nascent light, and her skin, the luscious smell of ivory is so real he can still remember the scent of it.

There's no possible way he was just dreaming.

Baffled and bothered by his foolish thoughts, he went to fetch some water for himself. What he didn't expect is to see the woman in his mind. Steve did suspect her to ignore him because Natasha has that weird personality that he still finds amusing.

Steve can't help but to acknowledge her stunning look. Natasha's black sports bra is very endearing and its sticking on her sweaty back, her sweatpants is hanging on her hips, giving a slight emphasis on the curve of her waist. Her sweaty skin reminds Steve on what it usually taste, and he misses it so much.

She chugs a cold bottle of water to freshen herself. Without too much effort, Natasha glances at him and continued to mind her own business which displeases Steve. He was amused but a little pissed. Steve passes by her, swings the fridge door open and snatches his own bottle of water.

Steve uncapped the bottle. "Let's talk."

Natasha simply settled her hand on the kitchen counter and stare at her own fingers. She was startled by the loud smash of the fridge door that she scooted away from Steve just a little bit. Steve being able to witness the sad look on her face when he showed his temper, felt guilty for drawing it from her.

However, Steve remained his anger for a while. "What were you doing in my apartment this morning?"

"It's stupid, you don't have to know."

"I think I need to know." Steve ignored his drink and moved nearer to her. Natasha merely reacted with his sudden change of tone. "Days ago you were doing your best to get away from me as if I am some kind of person with a disease. I don't know what to say or to do when I found you in front of my bed, watching me while I sleep." She's still impassive. "At first, I thought I was dreaming, but you kissed me and it felt so real, it tastes so real. That's the time when I slap myself and woke up, finding out that I was alone." Steve gestured his hands to nothing and rested them to the counter, gritting his teeth out of irritation. "Why could you be so complicated? Natasha, it's not that hard to be happy."

"I'm sorry." She blurted, cutting him off. Natasha tries hard to put on a straight face and to resist punching or shooting something at the moment. She can't believe how hard it is for her to explain, her chest is heavy with all of the burdened words she can't express. "I wanted to say sorry."

"In that time of the night?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I told you it was stupid." She finally mirrored her eyes on his. "I had trouble sleeping, and then I finally realized how wrong I was that I made an effort running back to you in that time of the night to apologize, only discovering how peaceful you were. So I decided to leave and find time to say sorry to you," She gasped for breath. "That could be now, later or tomorrow-"

"Why not now?" Steve said.

She blinked at him, tapping her fingers in her palms to find courage. "I don't know where to start." Natasha said and Steve looks down in disappointment. "I know I was sensitive and maybe, overreacted about the things between us." She studies his face to look for remorse, but she found a slight of amusement in his features which puzzled Natasha for a moment. "I'm really sorry."

Steve inches closer until his fingers lightly graze the back of her hand. Natasha's body was frozen especially when she discovers how near he was that she could feel his hot breath on her forehead.

"That's all?"

"Look Rogers," she looks up at him with a glare. "I am not into some romantic cheezy shit-"

As much as he tries to control himself, Steve finally gave up and took her mouth with a searing, hard kiss, sending her backwards with full force. He holds her with his hand on her waist and the other is on her back, teasing her bra as she savor the hotness of his mouth on hers.

Natasha rolled her eyes backwards and bit his bottom lip, licking it with her red tongue while she slide her hands on his chest and hold his handsome face between her hands.

Their teeth clashes on each other, a battle of tongues and lips. Steve lifts her up and Natasha squeals in surprise, breaking the kiss for a moment as she wraps her thighs on his hips, his hands on her ass.

Steve pins her on the refrigerator. "I told you I’ll get you back." Steve claimed her lips once more and Natasha whimpers in pleasure. She can already feel his hardening length between her legs as she grinds on him and squeezes his waist with her thighs.

"Damn it, Nat." he moans.

"I love you." She said kissing him again with full passion. Steve stares at her for a moment to see that her eyes were dark with lust. Natasha nibbled his earlobe and started to pull his the hem of his shirt.

Before they could move forward, the soldier's mind was awaken by the fact that they were in a public place, all of blinding lust momentarily disappeared. "Here? Anyone can walk in."

"You're the one who kissed me first." She said, too demanding than he expected.

The red head tried to press her lips on his once more, but Steve wouldn't allow it with his hand cupping her cheek. "Not here."

Natasha was breathing hard, hair is disarrayed and eyes are turning back to normal. Their sweaty bodies are pressed against each other until Natasha gave up on arousing him that she buries her face on his neck, still gathering air in her lungs.

"Dummy." She whispers. "I hate you."

Minutes have passed and Natasha was still pinned on the refrigerator as Steve holds her tightly in his arms. He placed a kiss on the glimmering skin on her shoulder, tasting ivory with its salty tang.

"I am sorry." She says once more.

"It's fine now, you know I'll accept you." He kisses her cherry like cheek. "You're the one who's playing hard to get here."

"Fuck you." She growled on his chest.

He simply chuckled and embraces the warm heat of her body. "How long do we have to stay like this?"

"We won't be having our moment after this because of work, let it be." Natasha turns to face the captain with her head still on his chest. "I want to be your girlfriend."

His eyes widen with the sincerity in her tone, he smiles and laughs softly. "In one condition." Steve says.

Natasha rolled her eyes to the side and punches his chest lightly, he grunts. "What?" She glares.

"Go out on a date with me."

The spy quirks her eyebrows, she didn't understand nor concluded his intentions. Natasha went down from his arms to land on her feet, her height intimidates her a bit. "What are you planning?"

"You see Nat," Steve puts her stray locks behind her ear. "We already kissed, make out and-"

"-had sex." She butts in.

"Yeah that, but we never go out in an actual date yet. I want to date you before we enter in a relationship."

"How romantic," Natasha said in sarcasm. "But, okay. It's useless to argue with you anyway."

Steve leans down again to place a last kiss on her forehead, but a loud excruciating shriek came inside the kitchen that made Natasha push herself away from him to put some distance.

"I need to go to deal with something, okay?" Natasha gives Steve a hug. "Bye."

"When can I see you?" Steve asked.

"You can pick me up later." She winks.

As the red head started to disappear, Steve cleaned the mess they made. There was a mark on the refrigerator when he have pinned her there, the moist and the sweat perfectly took the shape of her.

The water spilled as well, and he took a handful of tissue paper to cover it.

"We must be careful next time." He muttered to himself.


End file.
